Our First Times
by BlackRainbows
Summary: Our First Times – Johnlock. All of John and Sherlock's firsts together from when they first met. AU. Kidlock, teenlock, etc. Inspired by the 'First Time' tag on YouTube. Rating may change. Feel free to send requests.
1. First Meeting

_Our First Times – Johnlock. All of John and  
Sherlock's firsts together from when they first met. AU. Kidlock, teenlock,  
etc._

Inspired by the 'First Time' tag on YouTube.

* * *

First Meeting

It was the first day at his new school and John was terrified. The eight year  
old clung onto his older sister, begging her to stay. "Please, Harry. Don't  
leave me by myself."

In his last school, he got picked on and left out of things because he didn't  
like things the other kids did. He liked playing football, but the others  
didn't let him play. He used to stay by himself, never really doing much. His  
family had moved in the hopes that he would make some new friends and in turn  
become happier.

Harry managed to coax him into the building and to the reception desk where she  
left him with the receptionist. John  
looked up at the woman as she stood up. "You must be John Watson." He nodded.  
"Come with me and I'll take you to your classroom." He nodded again. They left  
the office room and walked into a long corridor with door and windows either  
side. John followed the receptionist to a classroom near the end of the hall.  
"Here you go. This is the Year 3 classroom." She pushed the door open and  
ushered him inside.

There was an elder lady sat behind a desk whom John assumed was his teacher. He  
walked up to her desk timidly and stood quietly. She looked up at him and  
smiled. "John Watson?" He nodded. That was becoming a habit. "I'm your teacher,  
Mrs Hudson." She stood up and moved around the desk. "You'll be sitting over  
here." She led him to a table close to the front of the room. "There's a tray  
under the desk that you can put your things in." She pulled it out and showed  
him. He nodded. "Thankyou miss." He said quietly. She smiled at him before  
walking back to her desk. "You can sit down. Everyone else will be in in a  
moment."

It was about three minutes before the rest of his class came into the room.  
They were all noisy and boisterous. John looked around, hoping to find someone  
he might be friends with. There were a few, but one boy caught his attention.  
He was taller than most of the other boys and some of the girls too. He had  
dark curly hair and his uniform was smarter than most. He was moving towards  
where John was sitting. He looked at John before huffing and sitting beside  
him. John smiled at him. "Hello." He waited for an answer. The other boy turned  
to him and sighed. "Hello." He said it bluntly, almost as if he didn't really  
care. "What's your name?" John asked  
him. The other boy sighed. "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. And what about you?"  
"I'm John. John Watson." He smiled again. Sherlock nodded. John felt this could  
be the start of a new friendship. 


	2. The First Time We Spent Time Together (A

The First Time We Spent Time Together (Away From School)

_Sherlock and John had known each other for only a few weeks. They sat together in class and they spent most of their time in school together._  
[flashback about two weeks]  
Sherlock was sat under the tree at the far end of the school field. No one else came near him. He was a freak. A weirdo. No one liked him. He had a higher intellect than that of most eight year olds. This is why he was surprised when a rather shy boy approached him. He sat next to him in class…his name was John.  
John didn't know anyone else other than Sherlock. He sat with the peculiar boy in class and wanted to get to know him. Make friends with him. After about three days of being in his new school and sitting with Sherlock, he found the courage to talk to him outside the classroom. Sherlock was sat under a tree that was really far down the field. John walked over slowly, nervous. The other boy was reading a book that looked far more advanced than anything John had ever read. And he read a lot. He stood by Sherlock and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Uh, hi," he said quietly, unsure if the other boy had seen him.  
Sherlock looked up when he heard John speak. "Hello." He waited for the shorter boy to reply, but he didn't' He cleared his throat. "Oh, uhm, sorry," John stuttered. He was clearly nervous. Sherlock closed his book and looked at John properly. "What's up?" He hated to admit, but he was nervous. Any time anyone spoke to him, they were nasty to him.  
John shuffled again before looking at Sherlock again. "I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to come over…to my house." He paused for a few seconds. "I-if you wanted to, I mean. My mum would like to meet you." He looked at his feet again.  
Sherlock was shocked. No one ever asked him to go anywhere. No one else actually considered him as a friend. He nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great!" John's head shot up and he smiled. "Really?" Sherlock nodded again. John's smile grew wider. "Is today okay? After school? My mum can pick you up." Sherlock smiled and nodded. "That would be fine. My parents won't mind."  
-timeskip-  
At the end of the day, John's mum came to pick him up from school. John and Sherlock met her from the gate and she greeted them warmly. John ran up to her, grinning, Sherlock walking close behind. "Hey boys," she said enthusiastically. Sherlock smiled awkwardly at her. "Uh, hi." She smiled and led them both to her car and then proceeded to drive them home.  
Once they had arrived at John's house, John led Sherlock to his room. They spent the entirety of the afternoon playing pirates.


	3. First Crush

**Okaaay, new chapter!  
Remember, if there's any first time's you want to see, let me know!**

* * *

First Crush

_John_

He was in year 3 at school. He was still best friends with Sherlock, but he had  
begun to notice a girl in his class. At his age, boys didn't go near girls. It  
was weird. But then, so was spending time with Sherlock, apparently. So, john  
decided to act upon these new found feelings towards the girl.

One relatively sunny day, he left Sherlock under their usual spot under the  
tree and approached the girl.

Sherlock didn't agree with Johns actions. He didn't want John to be with someone  
else. To be friends with other people and be away from him. Besides, the girl  
wasn't very nice. She was always rude to Sherlock, but John didn't care. He  
thought she was very pretty, (and had never witnessed the rudeness.)

John went over to the girl and introduced himself. "Hi. I'm John." He smiled  
sweetly at her. She was standing alone, and turned to him. "Sally." She said it  
with an attitude that John didn't understand. "So, what are you up to?" he  
asked timidly. She folded her arms and looked away. "Not speaking to you." John  
frowned. "Why?" he asked quietly. She looked at him again. "I don't talk to  
freaks. Now, hurry off back to your boyfriend." He frowned and nodded. "He's  
not my boyfriend." He said it, almost as if he was unsure about it. But he  
turned and walked back to Sherlock, receiving a snarky grin and a slap on the  
shoulder.

__

Sherlock

Sherlock never really took much interest in people…well, other than John.  
In Year 6 of school, a new girl started at their school. Her name was Irene.  
This is was the first time Sherlock had ever remotely met anyone, other than  
his brother, that had a similar intelligence to him. He was enthralled by her.  
He thought about her a lot, and spoke to John about her a lot.

"Sherlock." John said to the other boy as they sat against the tree. "Perhaps  
you should tell her." Sherlock turned and looked at John as if he had just been  
told to fall off the moon. "What?! I can't do that!" Sherlock cried out. He was  
completely unaware of someone standing behind him. "Can't to what?" It was a  
feminine voice. Sherlock's head snapped around as he gaped at the girl standing  
before him. He tried to form words but his mouth just opened and shut. She  
cocked her head to the side. "Is there a problem?" Sherlock closed his mouth  
and composed himself. "There's no problem at all. May I ask the same of you?"  
She smiled. "I don't believe there is." She smirked. He smiled and nodded,  
before standing up and holding his hand out to her. "Sherlock Holmes." She  
looked at the hand before her before taking it in her own. "Irene Adler.  
Pleased to meet you." Sherlock looked at  
her, unable to tear his gaze away. Their hands stayed clasped together, eyes  
burning into each other's. John tried clearing his throat, but with no luck.  
The pair just stayed where they were. It was as if they were analysing each  
other. Seeing how they ticked. Their strengths and their weaknesses.

* * *

**Woo! Cliffhanger xD The next chapter follows straight on so no worries, I promise.**


	4. First Kiss

**As promised, followed straight on!  
If there's any firsts you want, let me know. Comments make me smile and motivate me to continue. Thanks for your time =D**

* * *

First Kiss  
_Sherlock  
Their hands stayed clasped together, eyes burning into each other's. John tried clearing his throat, but with no luck. The pair just stayed where they were. It was as if they were analysing each other. Seeing how they ticked. Their strengths and their weaknesses._  
The next part went faster than they thought. John was still sitting on the floor, and the peculiar pair were still staring at each other. Irene took a small step closer to Sherlock so that they were almost only a hair's width apart. They were still looking at each other, except something had changed. Their expressions had softened. They were less calculating and more loving. Irene was slightly shorter than Sherlock, so he was gazing down at her. He leaned in ever so slightly, at the same time Irene leaned up nervously. Their eyes fluttered closed as their lips met for the briefest moment.  
John looked away, blushing a tiny bit. Sherlock and Irene pulled away from each other and looked at each other for a moment longer before Irene let go of Sherlock and wandered off. Sherlock stood beneath the tree, stunned.

_John  
_John's first kiss was a few months after Sherlock's. There was a Christmas party at their school. The teachers thought it would be fun to hang mistletoe in the doorway.  
John wandered into the room where there was loud music playing and masses of people dancing. Coming out of the room was a small, dark haired girl named Molly. She was on of John's less close friends. They stood awkwardly as they tried to pass each other when they saw someone pointing above them. They looked up in unison before looking at the other, blushing. John moved towards Molly, pecking her on the lips quickly, before taking her by the shoulders and spinning them around, so they were each on the side of the door they needed to be on.


End file.
